thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jdogman
Archive 1 Sodor China Clay Cars page What are we going to do with the China Clay Cars page? I tried to rename it back, but it didn't work. Maybe we can delete it, and then re-create it. BiggestThomasFan (talk) 14:48, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Page Deletion Request This has been marked for a while, but the Trees page needs to be deleted. It's too broad and attempts to act as a single page for every accessory pack that included trees. We have separate pages for those now, so this one is redundant. TWRAddictYT (talk) 15:48, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Regarding FlyingDuckManGenesis Per wiki rules, staff members are considered inactive if they have not made an edit within a 3 month timespan. FlyingDuckManGenesis has not edited here since December of 2017, therefore he should be marked inactive on the rules page. TWRAddictYT (talk) 20:31, October 10, 2018 (UTC) RE: new wiki Think of it as a sandbox wiki. I’m testing things that could possibly be implemented here at some point, without making major edits to a lot of pages here and disrupting things. TWRAddictYT (talk) 14:13, October 16, 2018 (UTC) RE: S.C. Ruffey Image My point is that there's still a difference. Also the deleted image was official as it depicted a picture of S.C. Ruffey that had been used in certain pamphlets and yearbooks. Whereas I don't ever recall seeing the other one in pamphlets and yearbooks. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:15, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Factory Error page and associated images I am considering restoring the Factory Error page and its associated images as a subpage under my name (a la “User:OrigamiAirEnforcer/Factory Errors”). They may not be official products, but there is plenty of intrigue to factory errors. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 23:06, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Cinderthomtrooper In light of his good record as a contributor here and your recommendation of him, I have confirmed Cinderthomtrooper to the role of acting administrator. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 04:05, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Admin Hi I'm very shocked but honored. Thank you guys very much, I dunno what else to say ^^;. Cinderthomtrooper (talk) 20:19, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Renaming images Can you please rename more images? Diesel Something is confusing me. You stated "Diesel was sold individually despite not being in the Yearbooks. According to someone, Diesel was sold in the 2004 box." This is inaccurate because I don't see any proof that the individually Diesel was sold in 2004, 2009, 2010, 2011, and 2012. The 2005 Diesel box was somehow copyrighted as 2004. The 2011 Diesel never seems to be sold individually. It was actually sold in Diesel Fuel Depot. That's what makes it a misunderstanding. Dear Jdog, I recently posted a photo and added infomation to some of your pages. Then, I came back the next day and they were removed. Can you help with this please? Thank you, The New Trainz Duck (talk) 00:32, January 5, 2019 (UTC)The New Trainz Duck I Have Returned Hello, this is FlyingDuckManGenesis. You might recall a while back that I had decided to be less active on this wiki following the transition from Thomas Wooden Railway to Thomas Wood. Well, now that the engines in the Thomas Wood line are fully painted, I had decided to incorporate Thomas Wood products (namely from 2019 onwards) into my Thomas Wooden Railway collection, with Nia being the first one. This has also helped with my decision to be more active on this wiki again. I must say that I congratulate you for continuing to look after this wiki following the transition from Wooden Railway to Wood, as you have done an excellent job, and I encourage you to keep up the good work. FDMG, 10:28 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 15:28, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Nomination of TWRAddict as a content moderator Hi Jdogman: I would like to nominate TWRAddictYT for the position of "Content Moderator," as I believe he has done a great deal to help the wiki and wishes to do more too. I look forward to hearing your opinion of this and whether or not this nomination should be confirmed. Thank you, OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 06:59, January 25, 2019 (UTC) The Animals Page Dear Jdogman, I must say you had a wonderful idea by merging all the pages for the animal figures (Cow, Elephant, Tiger, etc.) into one specific page. It reminds me of the pages on the Thomas the Tank Engine Wiki specifically for minor human and animal characters. As usual, keep up the good work! FDMG, 8:17 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 01:17, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Admin Hi I wanted to say thank you and the other staff for believing in me as admin. But due to events, I no longer wish to fulfill the position. I believe TWRAddictYT would be an excellent replacement and rightfully deserves it. Cinderthomtrooper (talk) 02:10, January 30, 2019 (UTC) FYI That user you just warned is a sock puppet of someone we banned on the ttte site. He also left that image on my Lionel wiki as well. TWRAddictYT (talk) 00:13, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Request Hi, I've warned users Social97 and SausageFriends45 multiple times about uploading misnamed files and yet they continue to do so. I would also like to add that they are both the same user, sockpuppets of the banned user Wattsj528. Can you help me out with this? Thanks. TWRAddictYT (talk) 02:42, February 21, 2019 (UTC) EDIT: ModerlReservoir45 is also a sockpuppet and continues to upload misnamed images. TWRAddictYT (talk) 18:41, February 24, 2019 (UTC) EDIT 2: LolaandLoriLoud45 is another sockpuppet as evidenced by his behavior on this wiki and the TTTE wiki as well. Sorry to keep bothering you about this. TWRAddictYT (talk) 18:23, February 25, 2019 (UTC) EDIT 3: Another one, Rfgdgbggrgf45, has come on now. We on the TTTE wiki have reached out to Fandom staff to see if they can do any sort of range blocks or IP blocks on whoever is behind this. TWRAddictYT (talk) 17:44, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Factory errors I have an idea about factory error items. Do you think it would be possible if we have the items that do have a factory error, into the certain characters section, so like, we can have the factory error Thomas'son the Thomas page, and the Edwards on the Edward page, and so on. This is just an idea and I do respect your opinion on this I feel you like the idea or not. I just had the idea for a little while now. --ArlesburghRyan1014Studios (talk) 17:33, February 21, 2019 (UTC)ArlesburgRyan1014Studios A Suggestion I noticed you added the Coaches and Cars category to pages, and I was thinking, why not make a Rolling Stock category instead? It just seems to make a little more sense to me. Cheers, Jacobacranmer 16:44, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Stho7 Said user is continuing his old behavior of adding nonsense/unecessary content to pages, despite being banned previously for it. TWRAddictYT (talk) 06:24, March 4, 2019 (UTC) RE: SKU Redirects In regards to the redirects without the LC prefix, I added it that way because it's how the products were numbered in yearbooks and most boxes up through 2003. Many online stores also listed them in this manner if I recall. In addition, of you look at the barcodes of items, they simply use the number and don't use the prefix. I also believe it would be easier for people to search items by number as it eliminates typing out those two characters. TWRAddictYT (talk) 06:27, March 5, 2019 (UTC) RE:Concept Art I have sent him an email asking for permission to post the artwork. As his blog note states, no trade secrets are being revealed as the artwork is of past or currently available products, so I do not see why there would be conflict. If he declines permission or does not respond within a week the image should be deleted. TWRAddictYT (talk) 22:49, March 12, 2019 (UTC) you should leave the 1992 page be mainly because that the first set was released in that year, albeit being very rare, so 1992 is a very useful article. but that's just my opinion, thanks for taking time reading this message, much luck, my friend. Wigglywigglywigglies (talk) 23:47, March 13, 2019 (UTC)Wigglywigglywigglies SSRC Fire Rescue Box Just curious as to where you found that box image. It's not on amazon. Thanks. TWRAddictYT (talk) 06:54, March 24, 2019 (UTC) unwanted pictures hey there, when I popped into the images gallery, I saw three unwanted pictures, can you please take care of them and the person who uploaded them?Bdac (talk) 22:58, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Renaming images Can you rename images such as Battery-Operated Thomas, Mavis, Bertie, Barrel Loader, Duke, Henry's Forest Log Car, Tar Tanker and Fuel Car, Breakdown Train, Gold Mine Mountain Set, Coal Loader, Around the Tree Set, Sodor Scrub and Shine, Circle Set, Conductor's Figure 8 Set, Jeremy and the Airfield Set, etc. On splitting image galleries I just noticed the new gallery thing you've tried out with pages such as the Cargo Car and MCE articles. I think it works great! I would just like some clarification as to what specifically should belong in each gallery and if there is any image limit for the smaller one on the main page.TWRAddictYT (talk) 16:13, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Bubblesome trucks I suggest that you prove my point wrong before reverting my edit next time. Also, the user you referred to has been blocked twice on this wiki before, so I don't understand why his opinion weighs more than mine. Danuhau (talk) 20:28, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Hey, just a request that you should do, and I don't have the time to do it. So, I recently got Nia, Rebecca, and Merlin (2019) a few weeks ago. I noticed on all the characters that their chassis were built into the body and not being a seperate componant altogether. Even their magnet guards didn't go through the center of the chassis as in the previous year. Would this be something to add to the 2019 characters on the wikia? Thank you for reading this and I will appreciate your opinion. ArlesburghRyan1014Studios (talk) 09:55, April 30, 2019 (UTC)Hackenbeck Productions 1945 2019 Edits Reply Hello again, I did those edits. The tender engines and multi-car pacls say "...chassis built into bodies". I have no idea if that if that's gramatically or spelled correctly or not, but the tank engines and diesel engines say "...chassis built into body". I skipped some of them as they are not released yet, and I am hopefully going to edit Ferdinand, Connor, Flying Scotsman, and Rocky when they are released. I will not do Beau as his model is the discontinued model and not the newer updated model. Thank you for allowing me to do these edits, and I hope to hear back from you soon. ArlesburghRyan1014Studios (talk) 10:32, May 7, 2019 (UTC)Hackenbeck Productions 1945 Protecting some pages As you may have noticed, Watts' puppet accounts have been counterproductively editing a variety of pages without explanation. With this, I have set protection levels on these pages so that new/unregistered users cannot edit them. This period lasts 4 days, and should cut down on his activity. TWRAddictYT (talk) 02:39, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Re:TWRAddictYT I have no problems with promoting TWRA to the “administrator” step, but FDMG still needs to be given a chance weigh in on the nomination before we can do anything. Once we hear up or down from FDMG, I will handle the promotion (if there is to be one). OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 19:24, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Re:Promoting TWRAddictYT Dear Jdogman, Thank you for the message you have sent regarding your decision to Promote TWRAddictYT to an admin status. I would like you to know that I approve this decision. FDMG, 8:14 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 00:14, July 5, 2019 (UTC)